1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive controller and a control method for controlling to change the orientation of a display surface of display means rotatably mounted on a vehicle.
2. Background Art
A related art drive controller is known, as described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-30839, where an occupant of a vehicle operates a switch provided on a display unit to orient the display surface of the display unit in the direction desired by the occupant.
To orient a display face of a display unit toward an occupant seated in a driver seat, the display surface oriented toward an occupant seated in a front passenger seat, either occupant operates the switch to attain the purpose.
According to the related art drive controller, with the display surface of the display unit oriented toward an occupant seated in the front passenger seat, an occupant seated in the driver seat must operate the switch to watch map information on a car navigation system while driving a vehicle. The line of sight of the occupant is turned from the traveling direction of the vehicle in this operation, which could disturb the driving operation.